


The Sylvari and the Wolf

by Amariahellcat



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Eventual Romance, Everyone else is Miniatures, F/F, F/M, Simply for fun, Slow Build, Sylvari x Norn, Werewolf!Braham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: They'd moved to Hoelbrak to have a new start, get away from the people who thought her strange and a danger.Then Caithe had to go mucking about in the wrong place, and Terra finds herself the willing captive of a strange Wolf and his miniature servants, trying to puzzle out the Curse keeping them all locked away despite their inability to help.She hadn't expected the Wolf to become a friend; certainly, not more then that.This is what happens when I have GW2 on the brain when I go to see Beauty and the Beast. It's silly, it's written for fun... I thought I would share. Enjoy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah... haha... yeah I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Hi guys! Um. I do FULLY INTEND to still work on my serious GW2 fic... at some point... I promise. But I hit a block, and then this idea hit after seeing the new movie, and, well... I needed to write something fun. I can't see this being very long - I don't intend for it to be very long, anyways - so it might end up just being a few longer chapters, if that makes sense?
> 
> IDK. It's Beauty and the Beast, with a GW2 spin... poor Braham, oops.
> 
> Regardless, I hope someone enjoys this ♥ It was fun to write, at least!
> 
> REUPLOADED thanks to a lovely anon over on tumblr asking me where the fic had gone. Sorry guys, had a moment of 'should i leave this posted when I don't know when I'll update?' annd... oops. So it's back ♥ To stay this time, I promise.

_Something_ **_glittered_ ** _, just ahead, drawing her in like a wasp to honey. A flower - a single, beautiful red rose, encased in a dome of ice._

_She hadn't yet seen anyone in this strange, intriguing castle, and so what could the harm be in checking out this curious sight?_

_Yet just as she reached for the case she froze at a snarl behind her, spinning to face a creature unlike any she'd seen, not a Charr but just as tall and then-_

_Darkness._  


* * *

 

Terra knew without opening her eyes that it was morning, pulling her blankets closer and yet still shivering from the chill in the air. Soon she would be expected to get up, bundle up, and venture off into the market, as she'd done every morning since they'd moved to Hoelbrak.

Hoelbrak. Snowy, freezing, Hoelbrak, home to the Norn and a centre of trade _despite_ the icy landscape.

She didn't like it, could barely remember what it was like to be _warm_ , able to walk along the paths of the Forest without wearing a heavy coat or clunky boots.

Yet this was where Trahearne had wanted to come, to study and explore, and... well, it was _her_ fault that they'd had to leave in the first place, so she couldn't very well complain.

From the moment she'd awoken, Terra had been... different. Not content with life in Caledon or the company of her fellow Sylvari, preferring clothing made in more human fashions then those of her brethren. An Elementalist - now Tempest - with more control then other's had seen before, a need for exploration that most did not possess.

And that had been _before_ the mess with the Exalted and Aurene, which just led to even _more_ tension in the village.

So Trahearne had suggested moving, and Caithe had been eager to come along. They, at least, didn't find her _strange_ , didn't see her need for adventure as anything disastrous or dangerous.

Why Trahearne had believed Hoelbrak to be the best option, she didn't know; if he'd thought the Norn would be more accepting then the other races, he'd been wrong.

They didn't _say_ anything, of course, or do anything specifically unwelcoming or unpleasant.

The _stares_ , however, were just as bad as they had been back in Caledon. Although Terra suspected most of them were because of the Dragon Hatchling forever following at her side.

_Speaking of Aurene..._

Part of the reason she was so cold this morning, she realized, was because the hatchling was not in bed with her; as a dragon, she was a living furnace, and so her absence explained the Sylvari's shivering.

One ear pricked at the sound of the door being nudged open; heavy steps padding across the room and a familiar weight jumping up on the bed beside her.

Terra hoped the hatchling would simply cuddle up and go back to sleep, but no such luck; instead a scaled nose started pushing at her cheek, a quiet chirping noise rolling in the back of the beasts throat as she nudged at her.

"Alright, Aurene," she mumbled, opening her eyes to give the little dragon a fond, annoyed look, "I'm awake, I'm up. What's woken you, so early?"

Aurene only _chirped_ in reply, bounding down off the bed and back out the door, leaving Terra to sigh and force herself from the covers.

She grit her teeth against the cold, knowing that if her skin weren't naturally blue it would have been that colour shortly, hurrying to get changed and pile on as many layers as she could function in.

Terra winced slightly as she pulled her tunic on, the wing nubs on her shoulders ever-sensitive, even after having them for months; she could hide the wings themselves, but those small crystal mounds stayed present, another thing that made her strange.

_Okay, enough with the depressing thoughts, Terra. Get a move on._

Sighing, the blue Sylvari finished dressing and forced herself from the room, heading down to the kitchen and following the scent of fresh coffee.

"Good morning, Trahearne," she greeted quietly as she slipped into a seat at the table, brightening when a mug was held out to her, "Where is Caithe?"

"Off on one of her treasure hunts, I imagine; she was gone before I awoke." Trahearne offered a quick grin, settling back with his own mug of coffee and what looked like yet _another_ ancient text propped open before him, "I imagine she'll be back later on."

"Sounds like Caithe." Terra sipped at her coffee for a moment, scowling as a strange sense of _warning_ flitted through her mind, the back of her neck prickling before she brushed the feeling away, tossing a treat to Aurene, "Did you need me to pick anything up today, Trahearne?"

"I don't, actually; I thought you might enjoy the day _off_ . In fact," Trahearne's gaze was catlike over the rim of his mug, a grin obvious in his voice, "It's supposed to be unseasonably _warm_ this afternoon."

Terra stared right back, clutching her own mug tighter as another shiver ran through her, "You're _joking_ , right?"

"I am not, dear friend. Go _explore_ a little. I realize this may not be your preferred place for it, but be _free_ , for once."

She had to swallow back a little trill of excitement, surprised and elated at the prospect of exploring, "Are you sure?"

"Completely. Go, have fun; keep Aurene close, though, and don't let her go _running_ after any children this time."

Aurene chirped as though arguing, but Terra only laughed and patted her on the head, "I will, Trahearne. Thank you. We'll be back before dark."

"Stay safe!"

Terra was out of the house as soon as she'd strapped her staff to her back and pulled her mask on -  having found that if she kept covered she didn't get stared at _quite_ as much - Aurene trotting happily at her heels.

They lived within the city limits but not right at the heart, so it was a bit of a hike to get to the market.

Today, though, she didn't intend to _go_ to the market; _explore_ , Trahearne had said, and that's what she planned to do.

Terra skirted around the edges of the main gathering areas, instead interested in the Great Halls, the various homesteads and valleys, watching children nearly the same height as her running around happily while their parents worked.

Aurene stayed close at her side - for once - the hatchling seeming strangely on alert, tail swishing and the occasional trill leaving her as they wandered.

It was when they'd stopped for a bite to eat on the further outskirts of the place and were considering heading back that Terra's gaze landed on a dark speck in the distance, eyes narrowing behind her mask to try to get a better look.

Was that... a building? She couldn't be sure from the distance, but it looked almost like a castle, backed up against the mountain. Or built _into_ the mountain? She'd never noticed it before-

"You see that Sylvari woman earlier?"

"You mean the one that headed for Cragstead? What about'er?"

Terra's head whipped around, gaze finding the two men that were speaking, ears pricked.

_Caithe?_

"You think she found the castle?"

"Bah, _no one_ ever finds the castle, fool. They go chasing a glimmer an'then they get _lost_."

"You never know..."

"Excuse me." Terra had marched up to them before she could stop herself, worry overriding any shyness she might have felt, "What did this Sylvari look like?"

"White an'green," the bigger of the two men grumbled, eyeing her, "Longer hair, full armor; light footed, we barely noticed her before she was out the gates."

"And what's this castle you say she's gone after?"

"Ah, just a _legend_ , lass. If there ever _was_ a castle, it's long gone; all that's there is an abandoned homestead and a glimmer in the rock."

"And anyone that goes after it never comes back." his companion added helpfully, _fear_ joining the worry she felt.

"Thank you." she managed before turning back towards the gates, chewing at her lip.

_Caithe, what have you gotten yourself into now?_

Terra sat and pondered for a while - should she let Trahearne know? should they be sending a full _search party_ ? had Caithe _actually_ gone tracking an imaginary castle? - before standing and starting off out the gates, Aurene chirping and following immediately after.

It was Caithe; of _course_ she would have gone after something that promised adventure, she was _worse_ than Terra in that aspect. Case in point; Aurene's egg.

Judging by what the Norn's had said, they'd given up hope of anyone ever returning from searching for the castle, and if she went to get Trahearne she would be wasting precious time.

So, no; it was up to she and Aurene to go after Caithe.

It was admittedly a decision she regretted after what she estimated had been an hour of walking, as the weather began to get worse and the snow drifts got higher.

Strangely, they didn't encounter any wild life on their path; no bears or wolves, though she heard the distinct howling of Wargs in the distance and did her best to keep moving.

The path was utterly devoid of life, and just as she was getting frustrated with her lack of progress - that glimmer in the distance seeming no closer - _something_ flashed in the snow.

Terra jolted forwards immediately, practically _hearing_ Caithe's voice as she stared at the marker; Caithe had been here, and they were on the right track.

There had to have been magic of some kind at work, for not twenty minutes after finding that marker, they were standing before a set of great Gates, loading worn but sturdy.

Terra swallowed her fear and lifted her shoulders, using all of her weight to push open one of the doors and slip inside, surprised by what she'd walked into.

The abandoned homestead that the Norn's in Hoelbrak had mentioned - Cragstead, had they said? - laying quiet and pristine, a light, gentle snow falling over it and giving it a perfect, homey atmosphere.

Her attention was drawn swiftly to the great structure at the back; the tall, glimmering castle that the men had said didn't exist, jutting out of the mountain as though it were part of it, _lights_ flickering in some of the windows.

_Lights. People._

_Caithe!_

Aurene bounded ahead of her, and the two made their way through the silent homestead to the stairs of the castle, climbing quickly to the front doors and finding one left askance.

A whispered spell made her steps light as air, staff pulled from her back to light the way as she stepped inside, noting how dark the main floor seemed now that she'd come inside.

"Shh." she lifted a finger to the mouth of her mask, the hatchling at her side swallowing her chirp and staying close, tail swishing.

"Look. _Look!_ There's someone here!"

"Is it a girl?"

"I can't tell, it's wearing a mask!"

Terra froze, ears pricked to catch the whispering, "Who's there?!"

"Gah, _quiet_ , she heard us!"

" _You_ be quiet!"

"Will you idiots _shut up_!"

"Who are you?" Terra called again, staff held in the general direction of the voices, "Where is Caithe?"

"Caithe? Does she mean the other one?"

"How do you know it's a _she_?"

"Well it certainly _sounds_ like a _she_!"

A distant shout made her head whip around, Aurene trilling and taking off further into the castle; Terra cursed and took off after her, hearing the voices muttering and not listening.

_Caithe!_

Aurene led her up two flights of stairs and through a long corridor before coming to a skidding stop in front of what looked like a _cell door_ , chirping wildly and pawing at the chains.

"Aurene?!" she heard a familiar voice speak, skidding to a halt beside her dragon and spotting the person she'd come for.

"Caithe!"

"Terra! What are you doing here?!" Caithe was on her feet immediately, gripping at the bars, "You have to leave, _now_!"

"What happened?!" Terra scrabbled at the lock, wracking her brain for a spell to get it off that _wouldn't_ shatter the door and alert anyone nearby of her presence.

"There's no time to explain, just _go_!"

"I'm not leaving you here!"

" _Go_ , before _he_ finds you!"

"Before _who_ finds me-?!"

There was a sudden _thump_ and a low growl behind her that sent Aurene chirping and hiding, Terra spinning with her staff held at the ready.

Then she flinched back, startled by the being her staff had illuminated, "W-what-?!"

"Who _are_ you?!" the beast - it looked like a _Charr_ , but... like a _Wolf_ , but what - snarled, green eyes flashing angrily, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"I came for my sister!" she was infinitely proud of herself for stammering, terrified but determined even as the wolf-charr - werewolf? - stalked closer, "Why have you imprisoned here?!"

"Your sister is a _thief_ ." he - because by the voice the wolf was definitely _male_ \- "Had I not stopped her she would have brought _ruin_ upon every being in this castle! I had every _right_ to imprison her!"

Terra froze, mentally cursing even as she asked "Caithe, what did you try to...?"

"It was my own fault, sister, do not-" Caithe broke off coughing suddenly, crumpling in on herself.

That just made Terra _angry_ , jabbing her staff at the Wolf again, "What did you _do_ to her?!"

"Your sister was sick when she got here," he snarled back, grabbing onto her staff to yank her closer, bending to growl right in her face, "We gave her warmth, food, shelter, and would have left her go on her way... had she not tried to _steal_ that which gives us life!"

"If she's sick, she needs to go home!" Terra tried not to flinch away, glad for the cover of her mask, " _Please_!"

"Then she should not have tried to _steal_ ." the Wolf growled, "Unless you have something to _bargain_ with, she _stays_."

"I'll stay!" she blurted, panicked, "Let her go, and I'll stay in her place!"

"You-!" the Wolf stopped, grip on her staff easing for a moment as a look of surprise washed over his face, confusion clear, "You would... take her place?"

"Terra, no-!" Caithe crumpled into another coughing fit, only solidifying her resolve.

Terra drew herself to her full height - an insignificant 5'3 compared to the towering Wolf - and looked him in the eye through her mask, "Yes. Let her go, and I'll stay instead."

"Done."

He released her staff so suddenly that Terra stumbled slightly, barely hearing the _click_ of the doors lock before Caithe was throwing herself at her, looking so _pale_ she felt panic begin to rise all over again.

" _Why_?!" Caithe demanded, looking weaker by the moment.

"Because my family is more important than my freedom." Terra answered softly, hearing a chirp at her side and looking down at a very forlorn little hatchling.

"Take Aurene, and go back to Hoelbrak. Tell Trahearne what happened, but _don't come back._ I'll be fine." Terra stole one last hug, trying to sound brave, "Aurene can check in, don't forget. Just _get better_."

Caithe only nodded, squeezing her one last time before following silently after the Wolf, Aurene close at her side.

Terra stepped into the cell after a moment and leaned against the wall, feeling numb. She watched through the window as Caithe and Aurene made the trek back through the homestead, disappearing quickly through the gates and back out into the snow.

She heard the Wolf reappear at the door and waited for the sound of the door closing, of the lock to be set in place.

Instead, after several moments of silence, he spoke "Take your mask off."

Terra stiffened, startled by the request. "Why?"

"If I'm not allowed to wear one, neither are you." the Wolf responded, growl quieter than it might have been.

Terra swallowed, setting her staff against the wall for a moment to reach up and undo the clasps at the back of her head, feeling naked as she pulled it off and shook her hair back into place.

Then she turned, watching him warily, wondering what his response would be.

The Wolf only stared at her for a moment, green eyes glowing even in the dim light, before turning with a growl, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Terra kept her mask cradled under one arm and grabbed her staff with the other, cursing her own sense of justice; had Caithe been wrongly imprisoned, she'd have had no issues attacking, but since her sister had been in the wrong...

"You rooms."

The Sylvari nearly stumbled on the stairs, staring at the back of the beasts head, "My _what_?"

"Your rooms." he repeated, sounding annoyed, "I only locked the other one up here because she tried to do _harm_. You... don't seem the type."

Swallowing, she gripped her staff tighter, whispering, "I shall try to live up to that expectation."

  
"I hope so." she thought he muttered, "For all our sakes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra finds out more about the Curse, and Braham himself.
> 
> And Eir starts hatching a plan to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded! Sorry about that guys. Enjoy! ♥

_ Wolf's Teeth, now what? _

Braham had never really intended to keep the thief locked up forever. He'd just been so  _ angry _ and  _ terrified _ that she'd almost taken the Rose that he'd overreacted and thrown her in the dungeon without a second thought, both his own hot-headedness and the Wolf's influence making him brash.

They'd given her food, shelter, a place to recover before she continued onwards, both he and his companions staying out of sight... until she'd gone for the damn rose.

He'd have only left her there maybe two days,  _ tops _ , probably not even that; his mother or one of the other's would have made him release her shortly, he was sure.

So  _ this _ situation - his original prisoner released on a bargain that this  _ new _ woman would stay - had thrown him completely off balance, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Braham was silent as he led her back down the winding staircase, sneaking peaks over his furred shoulder every now and then.

He'd known she was a Sylvari the moment she'd referred to the thief as her 'sister', but he'd still needed to see her face for confirmation; considering the last person he'd allowed to retain their mask had been the one to  _ curse him _ , he wasn't about to let anyone else wear one.

They looked little alike, asides from their species; this woman had pale blue skin, bright lines glowing on her face and pulsing as though in tune with her heart beat, even bluer eyes examining things as they walked. Even her hair - seeming made of leaves and petals, as was typical for the Sylvari he'd met - was blue, though a darker, duskier shade, and her ears were long and pointed, sticking out from beneath the petals.

She gripped a staff - one that she'd had no problems brandishing at him, a weapon she was clearly familiar with - and moved like someone used to battle. The fact that she hadn't simply blasted open the cell door or attacked him on sight told him she had dignity and morals, supported by her offer of staying in her sisters place.

So while she made him curious - he hadn't met anyone new since being cursed, after all - Braham was also incredibly wary, and planned to keep himself as closed off as ever, ears drawing back at the depressing thoughts.

The last time he'd let a woman sway him, she'd turned him down  _ flat, _ and then when he'd refused the next, he'd been cursed.

Record for worst track record? Definitely Braham's.

"What's your name?"

Braham almost stumbled on the final steps, shooting her a look over his shoulder, "What?"

The Sylvari pursed her lips, giving him an annoyed look, "I said, what's your  _ name _ ?"

Braham's expression turned incredulous, growling out a " _ Why _ ?"

"Oh, I don't know," she snapped back, grip on the staff tightening, "Perhaps I thought you'd rather I call you by your _ name _ , instead of referring to you as 'Wolf' or 'Beast'."

Even as he bristled at the last comment, he was surprised by her manners, taking a moment to respond out of simple surprise, "...Braham. My name is Braham."

"Braham." she repeated, and he shoved away the thought that he  _ liked _ how she said it.

"What about you?" he mumbled gruffly, tail swaying as he watched her.

She lifted her chin to look him in the eye as well as she could, "Terra."

Braham merely nodded, feeling as though his wolfs-snout would only mangle the name. He watched her for another moment before turning, beckoning her to follow, "Come. I need to show you something before I take you to your room."

Her quiet footsteps told him she was following, "What is it?"

"The object your sister attempted to steal."

Perhaps if he showed it to her, she would not go looking for it out of curiosity, or anything else.

Braham led her through the corridors and out into the further room of the West Wing, past the bedroom he'd claimed for himself since being cursed and up towards the central platform.

There, on the small table in the centre of it, sat the rose, floating by its own power beneath the glass dome protecting it, glinting red in the light.

"A rose?" Terra questioned softly, restrapping her staff to her back as she approached the platform, hands kept firmly at her sides as though to reassure him she wouldn't reach for it.

On purpose or not, Braham appreciated it.

"An enchanted rose." Braham growled, glaring hatefully at the thing, "And the reason I was cursed. If it's removed from the Castle, or destroyed, the curse becomes permanent."

"You were cursed because of a rose?"

He grunted, looking away from her curious expression, "It is not a story I would like to relive. Suffice to say, the Mesmer who cursed me seemed to take true delight in her reasoning."

The bitch had tricked him and then tried to chain him, and when that hadn't worked... well, he'd woken from that backlash covered in fur and angry at the world.

"A Mesmer?"

"I know what you're thinking; it's not an illusion, unfortunately."

Terra scowled, gaze returning to the rose, "Is there a way to break the curse?"

"Supposedly, but I don't know what it is." Braham growled again, the memories of the woman and her tricks making him angry, "All the detail I know is that it  _ is _ breakable. And that I have until the last petal falls to break it."

"That... is incredibly unhelpful."

"Tell me about it." he sighed, forcing himself away from the rose and moving back towards the door, "I just thought I should show you, and explain... why I had locked your sister up."

"Thank you," she responded quietly, following, "For trusting me with this."

"Just don't make me regret it." he grunted, leading the way back out of the West Wing, "I'll show you your room now."

* * *

 

Terra wasn't sure how long she'd sat staring at the floor, pondering what she'd learned, before a knock at the door had her jumping up in surprise.

Braham had led her to what was apparently now  _ her _ room, saying simply that someone would be along to bring her to dinner before leaving her to do as she pleased.

She was surprised by how... gentlemanly he was treating her, but his explanation about the curse and his reasons for imprisoning Caithe had made a lot of things make sense.

Well... more sense than they had in the beginning, anyways.

She hadn't yet met the others living in the castle - such as the ones she'd heard when she'd first entered - and wondered how the curse had effected  _ them _ .

Were they  _ all _ werewolves? And if so, where had they been hiding in that front room?

"Come in!" she called, wondering what the answer to that question would be.

When the doors opened, however, she was confused at the seemingly empty doorway; until movement made her shift her gaze downwards, eyes going wide in surprise.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," the apparent leader of the group greeted, her voice one of the ones from before, "I hadn't expected you to be Sylvari, I'll admit, but you're  _ gorgeous _ , friend."

"...miniatures." was all Terra could manage to squeak, staring.

There were five of them, all women as far as she could tell; a Norn, a Sylvari, two Humans, a Charr  _ and _ an Asura.

The tallest of them - the Norn - was perhaps just over a foot tall, while the Asura was tiny, probably not even  _ half _ a foot.

"So... the curse turned Braham into a werewolf, and everyone else into miniatures?" she questioned aloud, seeing the Norn's eyes light up slightly.

"Oh my, you already know about the curse?"

"Just that it exists, basically.  And that the rose is important."

"Introductions first, I think," the redhead grinned, "I am Eir, Braham's mother and the somewhat unofficial leader of our cursed band. Pleased to meet you."

"So Braham's a Norn, then?"

"That he is."

"And a stubborn one at that," the Charr chuckled, nodding up at her, "Rox."

"Though we can't really fault him for it," the blonde human smiled, waving up at Terra, "Hello! I'm Kasmeer, and this is Marjory."

"Pleasure." her dark-haired companion added.

"I am Peony Belle; it is always a pleasure to meet a fellow Sylvari," the pink woman stepped forwards, grinning widely, "You see, Taimi? She is a she!"

"Oh  _ hush _ , just because you plant people can all tell each other apart doesn't mean  _ I _ can." a tiny voice grumbled from just below her, and Terra looked down, surprised to see the Asura now standing directly beside her foot and giving her a pointed look, "Hey, name's Taimi. Give me a lift up, would'ya?"

"Sure...?" Terra reached down and cupped both hands together, carefully lifting Taimi up and depositing her on the bed before looking around at the others, "My name is Terra. Nice to meet you all... I think?"

"Could have been better circumstances, I know," Eir sighed, the miniatures all managing to either climb up on the bed themselves or onto the arm chair not far away, "But we're glad you're here, if only because we haven't seen anyone new since the curse was cast."

"About that." Terra kept her gaze mainly on Eir - though she glanced at the others occasionally - as she seemed to know the most about the situation, feeling Taimi messing around with her skirt but not paying much attention, "Braham didn't want to talk about what happened, but I'm curious. He seems a bit... harsh, and maybe hot headed, but not necessarily  _ evil _ enough to be cursed...?"

"You're right there." Rox muttered, earning a chuckle from Kasmeer and Marjory.

"Braham  _ isn't _ evil." Taimi declared, looking quite perturbed by the thought, "He  _ saved _ me, and sure, he's a bit rough around the edges, but  _ definitely _ not evil. Nuh uh, no way."

"The woman who  _ cursed _ him, however..." Peony Belle murmured, sighing, "And it's definitely not normal Mesmer magic, or I'd have been able to dispel it."

"Where to start..." Eir murmured, tapping her chin, before scowling, "Perhaps, it is best to start...  _ a while _ ago, not the beginning or anything crazy, just... a bit of an explanation."

"This castle has been here as long as Cragstead has been here - even longer, perhaps - and it once housed a noble family. This was a  _ long _ time ago, as nobility isn't a thing we Norn have."

"Cragstead was built around it, and once the Nobles had died, the castle sat empty. The Steaders would look after any crumbling parts, tend the gardens and look after the property, simply because in harsh storms they would seek refuge in the lower floors. They looked after it, and it looked after them."

"Braham was born at a time where I was not ready to settle down; his father brought him here, to Cragstead, while I continued adventuring. We met properly only after his father passed, and for a while he wanted nothing to do with me."

"That only changed once Braham started travelling," Rox interjected, tail swaying behind her, "He kind of... understood the need for travel, at that point."

"Regardless, we became close after, and I joined him on the trip back to Cragstead after the last excursion he'd been on, both his party and my own travelling through the Frostbacks to get home."

"When we arrived, we were informed that  _ someone _ had taken up residence in the castle. Just one person, always heavily cloaked, but believed to be female. But anytime someone attempted to approach her, she vanished."

"Now, there was a girl in Cragstead that Braham had had a crush on since he was young; Ottilia. And he came back from this adventure feeling confident, and wanting to approach her about possible courtship after pining for so many years."

"These details I only know from what Braham has told me, but for whatever reason he decided to go into the castle's gardens to try to find a rose for her, knowing that there were beautiful blooms there from the times he'd helped tend them. And then he met the woman."

"Where she had fled from others, she approached Braham openly, offering him a red rose; one that she described as being  _ enchanted _ , and a token that his heart's desire could not  _ possibly _ refuse. She asked only that he return to let her know how it had gone, and left having given it to him."

"Ottilia turned him down," Rox growled, the name more like a hiss, "Said he wasn't  _ good enough _ , that he didn't have a proper job, and couldn't provide a proper  _ life _ for her. Didn't even bat an eye, or say sorry; just rejected him flat out."

"Braham was, understandably, upset. And he went stomping off to the castle, rose in hand - but I had a bad feeling, so we all followed him." Eir scowled, "And thank Wolf we did, lest Braham be in a  _ worse _ place then he is."

"The woman was waiting for him, but not to offer sympathy; to bind him to  _ her _ , instead."

Terra blinked, eyebrows up, "Why?"

"She never explained further then saying she needed a new husband, and he seemed strong and capable; I suspect it was also because Braham is a Guardian, and can use powerful protection spells."

"It's also possible he was the first man to catch her interest," Peony Belle murmured, shrugging, "He was a very good looking Norn."

"Whatever the reason, she tried first with words to seduce him. And when that failed, she tried with  _ magic _ ."

"But being a Guardian, Braham was able to fend off the binding spells-"

"-but  _ not _ the bigger curse, which she wrapped him in once he'd foiled her bindings."

"Braham fell unconscious when she hit him with that spell, but we'd all followed closely behind, and were able to subdue her."

"Except while she was subdued, she tied  _ us _ into the curse, as well, and started ranting about how to break the curse, how it would be  _ impossible _ ..."

"And then another of my party cut her down, hoping to stop the curse by killing her." Eir sighed again, gesturing at the other miniatures around her, "Obviously, that didn't work; we all ended up passing out as well, and woke up like this."

"Not as bad as poor Braham, though." Terra jumped at Taimi's voice in her ear, having been listening so intently she hadn't even noticed the Asura climbing onto her shoulder, "He got the short end of the stick, for sure."

"Okay... Braham said there was a way to lift the curse, but that he didn't know how." Terra looked to Eir again, mind racing, "But  _ you _ know how? The Mesmer mentioned it before she was killed?"

"All of us that were there after she was subdued know how to lift the curse. Unfortunately, we can't tell anyone else; not even Braham."

"Why?"

"Part of the curse; if we tell anyone else, it becomes permanent."

"Can you even give  _ hints _ ?"

"Nope."

"This woman was a  _ bitch _ ." Terra blew out an annoyed breath, "Did you ever figure out who she was?"

"No, no one recognized her at all. I'm not even sure what race she was, to be honest; she could have been using illusion magic, for all we know."

"And what about everyone else in the Stead? Where are they?"

"Still there. Every other resident of Cragstead lies asleep in their homes, frozen in time... until the curse is lifted."

"How long ago was it...?"

"Three years, give or take."

"And why doesn't anyone in Hoelbrak come looking? Shouldn't they have noticed something strange, and not just written Cragstead off as abandoned?"

"All part of the curse, we assume; no one's ever come looking for us, and with our forms, we haven't dared leave the Stead."

_ Of course. _

Trahearne would be better at cracking this puzzle then her, but she wasn't sure she could get a proper message back to him through Aurene. She'd have to try on her own.

"I want to help." Terra glanced around the different women, wondering what lives they'd been forced to leave behind, "I'll just... have to figure things out for myself, I suppose."

"We'll help in any small, indirect way we can!" Taimi grinned, seeming quite comfortable on her shoulder, "In the mean time, I'm starving! Eir, when's dinner?"

"We should head down now, actually; I hadn't expected to be up here quite as long as we were."

"Thank you for telling me the story, Eir." Terra stood, careful to not throw Taimi off or knock into any of the others, "It gives me some... background, if nothing else."

"You're welcome, Terra. Now let's get some food into you. I imagine you're starving."

_ I can help. I can figure this out. I hope. _   
  


* * *

 

_ This is perfect! Now they just need to spend time together, and we'll be back to ourselves in no time! _

Eir was doing her best to control her excitement at the prospect of the curse being lifted, managing to get the last of the desserts onto the tray and then hopping back down to the ground, shoving it towards the casual dining hall.

Garm trotted after her, as miniature as she was, the wolf helping to get the doors open so she could continue pushing the cart through.

Terra had shown up at the  _ perfect time,  _ as far as she was concerned; Braham hadn't  _ quite _ lost hope yet, but his feelings for Ottilia had  _ definitely _ faded, and now, perhaps, he would be open to caring for someone else.

The Sylvari certainly  _ seemed _ suitable; from their brief interactions so far, she'd found the younger woman to be smart, quick thinking, and caring, clearly concerned for those cursed despite having stumbled into the situation.

And yet as she entered the casual dining room - where they really just sat around on pillows and low chairs to eat, since none of them could use the  _ proper _ tables - she nearly wanted to strangle Braham at the words leaving his muzzle.

"I hadn't actually intended to  _ keep _ Caithe locked up forever," she caught him saying as she rounded the corner, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head, "I was just  _ angry _ , and tossed her in there to keep her away from that damn rose. I'd have let her out eventually..."

"I don't blame you, honestly; Caithe has a way of... being in the wrong place at the  _ worst _ time." Terra was smirking, the confidence making the Sylvari seem to glow slightly, "I'm glad to hear you wouldn't have  _ kept _ her, though."

"Thanks... I think." Braham grumbled, sitting with his legs crossed strangely, uncomfortable no matter how he position himself in his werewolf form, "But my point is... I'm not actually going to force you to stay here."

Eir stumbled even as the Sylvari stared at him, "You're not?"

"No. You had enough dignity to step in for Caithe, and you've listened to what I've had to say without trying to cause trouble. So... if you want to leave, you can."

Terra frowned, falling silent for a moment as Braham returned to the chicken leg he'd been tearing apart - not noticing how  _ everyone else _ in the room had stopped breathing - before shaking her head, "I think I'd like to stay, actually."

Braham's attention was on her immediately, green eyes wide, "You would?"

_ Oh thank Wolf. _ Eir prayed silently, grabbing the desserts to start passing them out.

"Yes. I want to help you break the curse, for one thing, and... honestly? My life is  _ boring _ . This is kind of like an adventure, for me. So long as my staying isn't a problem?"

"Of course not!" Eir jumped in the middle before Braham could muddle things up worse, shooting the wolf a look like pushing a plate of cake into the Sylvari's hands, "You can stay as  _ long _ as you like, Terra! And Wolf knows Braham needs all the help he can get to lift the curse!"

" _ Mother _ ..." Braham growled, but Eir ignored him, determined.

"I'll do what I can." Terra promised, smiling after a moment, "Though I'll need some different  _ clothes _ , if that's alright? I'm actually  _ boiling _ right now."

"I can help you with that!" Peony Belle jumped up from where she'd been sitting near the fire, seeming giddy with excitement, "There's  _ tons _ of different clothes in the castle! We can go looking after dinner!"

"That sounds perfect, thank you."

Braham said nothing, though Eir noted that even  _ he _ looked pleased as he tried to eat his cake - not shoving it straight into his muzzle, for once, curiously.

_ Now, to make plans, and help without actually helping. _ the Norn shared a look with the other women, nodding.

  
_ We just have to make them fall in love, no problem at all! _


End file.
